This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The number of connected Consumer Electronics (CE) devices in residential home networks has increased drastically in recent years, so that the average number of connected devices was about seven devices per household in 2013. Some of these connected devices have mobile UMTS (or 3G) or LTE (or 4G) Internet access, with sometimes unlimited data plans. When arriving at home, users often connect their mobile devices to a wireless access point arranged at a home gateway and use the Internet access provided by said gateway (via a DSL, cable, or fiber connection), so that they do not use the spare capacities of their mobile accesses. In a household where several members have their own mobile phone, a huge amount of bandwidth can be unused, especially for those having LTE mobile connections.
There is then a need to provide routing algorithm to manage packets distribution through several Internet accesses provided by different devices.